That kind of love never dies
by AlanahMikaelson
Summary: Je réécris l'histoire des Originels en y introduisant Ana, une jeune fille douce, timide, mais avec un tempérament colérique. Elle a été adoptée par Esther et Mikael suite à la mort de ses parents, amis proches des Mikaelson, alors qu'elle était un nourrisson. Elle et Kol vont tomber amoureux, et au fil des siècles, cet amour n'en sera que davantage plus fort. Kol/OC.
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs semaines. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fictions sur Kol, un de mes personnages préféré, donc me voici ! Sérieusement, c'est chiant toujours des fictions sur les mêmes personnages genre Delena et Stelena (no offense!). J'aime bien les couples improbables comme Bonnie/Elijah par exemple, et les fictions sur les personnages secondaires.**

**J'ai déjà écrit 6 chapitres de cette fiction.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**-A**

That kind of love never dies.

Prologue

J'étais heureuse, humaine et amoureuse. Comment cela pouvait tourner au vinaigre ?

Et bien, le jour ou Nik est revenu avec Henrik, mort dans ses bras. Ce jour là a été un des pires de ma vie. Déjà parce que mon frère était mort, et ensuite, parce que mes parents ont décidé de nous transformer en monstres sans même nous consulter.

C'est vrai quoi. Ils auraient pu nous demander notre avis. Genre « Les enfants, ça vous dirait de devenir des monstres assoiffés de sang et éternels ? Car nous avons déjà perdus deux enfants et nous ne voulons pas du tout revivre ça ! Et blablabla... »

Bon ok, pas comme ça...

Mais quand même ! A cause de ça, notre famille a éclater. Mère est morte, père pourchasse Nik et notre fraterie s'est dispersée. Et moi, je suis seule, comme une conne, tentant d'éviter de me faire daguer par Nik.

Super éternité. J'adore.


	2. The beginning of the end

**Voici mon premier chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**-A**

**Chapitre 1**** : The beginning of the end.**

_Nouveau-Monde, Xème siècle._

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, encore et encore.

- Tu devrais y aller Kol, ils vont se douter de quelque chose sinon, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

- Tu as raison, à tout à l'heure Ana, dit-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

- A tout à l'heure.

Nous nous séparâmes et sortîmes de la grange. Il partit s'occuper du bois et

moi, de nourrir les cochons.

Cela faisait quelques mois que nous nous sommes avoué nos sentiments. Pour être honnête, je pense que le suis amoureuse de lui depuis toujours.

Ne nous inquiétez pas, Kol est mon frère oui. Mais frère adoptif. En fait, mes parents sont morts de la fièvre quand j'étais nourrisson. C'était un hiver rude, et beaucoup de personnes sont tombées malade. Les Mikaelson étant des amis proches de la famille, ils m'ont accueillie et élevée comme leur propre fille. Même si ils avaient déjà Kol qui avait quelques mois de plus que moi, ils ont accepté de s'occuper d'un autre nourrisson.

Nous cachons notre relation car nous avons peur de la réaction des autres. Enfin, surtout de père. Seulement Elijah et Rebekah étaient au courant.

Nous avons peur que cette relation soit cataloguée comme inceste. Alors qu'elle ne l'est pas.

- LES ENFANTS A TABLE ! cria mère.

Je finis mes corvées rapidement et sortit de la grange pour aller à la maison.

J'étais couchée sur mon lit, Rebekah à mes côtés.

- Alors, comment était ta journée ma soeur ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien, et la tienne ?

- Ennuyante. Godric m'a encore courtisée, ça en devient lassant.

- Encore ? Tu l'avais rejeté pourtant, non ?

- Oui, mais cela lui importe peu. Il croit que je me voile la face.

- Que vas-tu faire alors ? Le dire à nos frères ? Ou père ?

- Surtout pas, je n'ai pas envie de faire d'esclandre. Je vais laisser couler, il finira bien par se lasser.

- J'espère pour toi. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit !

Le lendemain, nous nous levâmes, mangèrent et fîmes nos corvées comme tout les jours. Ce n'est qu'une heure environ après avoir commencé nos corvées que je remarquais l'abscence de Nik et Henrik.

- Ou sont nos frères Bekah ?

Elle se rapprocha de moi.

- Ils sont partis voir comment les hommes-loups se transformaient, murmura-t-elle.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux et la bouche.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est dangereux ! murmurai-je fort.

- Je sais, j'ai voulu les en empêcher mais tu les connais ! Je m'inquiète quand même, ils auraient du rentrer pendant le petit-déjeuné.

A peine eu-t-elle fini sa phrase que nous entendîmes Nik crier. Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Nik couvert de sang, portant Henrik dans ses bras. J'étais paralysée par la peur, et c'est seulement quand il cria une seconde fois que je réussis à bouger.

- MEEEEERE !

- Oh non, dis-je en courant vers eux, suivie de Rebekah.

Quand nous étions arrivées à leurs côtés, Nik avait allongé Henrik par terre et mère était à leurs côtés avec Ayanna et le reste de la famille. Je m'accroupis aux côtés de mon frère en pleurant et lui pris la main, qui commencait à devenir froide.

- Je t'en pris Ayanna, il doit y avoir un moyen ! dit mère.

- Je suis désolée Esther, votre petit est partit.

C'était le coup de massue, et nous pleurâmes de plus belle.

Ca a été là que tout à commencé.


	3. The transformation

**Salut :) **

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Je les prend toutes en considération, et si vous avez une remarque positive ou négative n'hésitez surtout pas !**

**Voici le chapitre 2, bonne lecture !**

**-A**

**Chapitre 2 : The transformation.**

Le soir même nous avions enterré Henrik. Rebekah et moi étions derrière l'escalier en bois cette nuit là. Nous n'arrivions pas à dormir et étions descendues. Mais à peine avions nous mit les pieds sur la dernière marche que nous entendîmes père parler. Nous entendîmes les voix de père, mère et Ayanna. Ils parlaient de nous rendre plus forts grâce à un sort et ainsi, éviter la mort, les maladies. Cela nous fit peur, et nous repartîmes dans nos lits rapidement, mais dans le silence.

Nous étions couchées dans nos lits, et au bout d'une heure j'entendis le souffle régulier de Rebekah, signifiant qu'elle s'était enfin endormie. J'étais à mon tour en train de m'endormir quand j'entendis père nous réveiller tous.

- Tout le monde en bas les enfants, rapidement !

Nous ne discutâmes point et fît ce qu'il dit. En bas, mère nous attendait ainsi que plusieurs coupes sur la table.

- Buvez ce vin, nous dis mère.

Nous nous exécutâmes tous. Et sans que nous le réalisions, Elijah, Kol, Niklaus et Finn étaient sur le sol, baignants dans leur sang. Quand je relevais les yeux de ce carnage, père était devant moi et me poignarda dans le coeur sans que j'eu le temps dire quoi que se soit. Le douleur m'irradia la poitrine et je tombais. J'eu le temps de voir père se diriger vers Rebekah avant que le noir m'emporte.

Tout était noir. Il n'y avait que du noir. Etait-je en train de rêver ? J'essayais de me remémorer mes derniers instants avant de m'endormir mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ressentais de la peur, et une douleur à ma poitrine.

Je commençais à me réveiller, à sentir mon corps. Et j'entendis une voix.

- Ana ? Ana réveilles toi je t'en supplie !

Je connaissais cette voix, c'était Kol. Oui, c'était lui, cette voix qui me donnait des papillons dans le ventre et qui faisait battre mon coeur plus fort.

J'ouvris les yeux et tentais de retrouver ma respiration. C'était comme si j'étais restée sans respirer pendant quelques minutes. Quand j'eu enfin cessé de tousser, je remarquais que je me trouvais par terre, dans les bras de Kol, et que celui-ci avait son visage dans mon cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais peur, chuchota-t-il.

Je me laissait aller dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? murmurai-je.

- Père nous a tué, et il nous a fait boire du sang. Nous attendions que vous vous réveilliez toi et Bekah.

Je jetais un oeil autour de moi et vis une femme sur le sol qui saignait. Elle respirait encore, mais faiblement. Elijah était à nos côtés, tandis que Finn et Nik attendaient que Bekah se réveille.

C'est à se moment là que père entra, me regarda et pris la femme pour l'approcher de moi. Il approcha son poignet ensanglanté de mon visage.

- Bois !

Cette odeur me titilla les narines, et je ne pu m'empêcher d'y gouter. Ce nectar était divin et je finis par mordre le poignet de la femme pour en boire encore plus.

Quand j'eu fini, je me rendis compte que la femme était presque morte. Père l'éloigna de moi et l'approcha de Rebekah.

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Le mal de tête que j'avais à mon réveil avait disparu. Je regardais Kol, et il essuya une goutte de sang sur mes lèvres avec son doigt. Je me laissa aller dans ses bras en regardant la scène devant moi, celle de Rebekah buvant du sang, et attendit que père et mère, qui était dans un coin de la maison depuis le début, nous expliquent ce qu'il se passe.


	4. The departed and the departure

**Voilà le chapitre 3 :)**

**Merci à Mayou pour ses suggestions, et non tu ne m'enmerdes pas ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai d'ailleurs suivit tes conseils.**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui laissent une review !**

**-A**

**Chapitre 3 : The departed and the departure.**

La vie avait reprit son court normal. Enfin presque.

Après que Rebekah eu finit de boire, père et mère nous ont expliqué notre situation, et ce qu'ils ont du faire pour nous éviter la mort et nous rendre plus fort.

Le problème est que le lendemain matin, alors que nous sortions, le soleil nous brûla. Mère chercha une expliquation logique et trouva un remède à ce problème. Elle nous donna des bagues qu'elle avait ensorcellées et nous pûmes sortir au grand jour.

Tout allait bien depuis ce jour. A part que nous étions assoiffés de sang. Mais nous essayâmes de nous maitriser et nous tuâmes donc personne. Enfin, surtout moi. Prendre une vie humaine ne m'enchante guère; la personne a surement un enfant, un conjoint, une famille, elle est aimée. J'ai déjà perdu mes parents et mon petit frère, je ne veux pas que cela arrive à quelqu'un.

Nik n'était plus le même depuis notre transformation, ainsi qu'Elijah. Père nous a dit que le sang qui était dans le vin était celui de Tatia, la femme qu'ils aimaient.

Peu de temps après notre transformation, Nik tua une jeune femme. Suite à ça, il s'est tordu de douleur.

Nous avions donc appris, plus tard, qu'il venait d'activer son gêne de loup-garou. Et que mère avait eu une liaison avec un loup-garou, donc père n'est pas le vrai père de Nik. Mère a tenté de réparer son erreur et a endormit son côté loup-garou. Mais père était tellement en colère qu'il massacra la moitié du village voisin.

Mère, père et Nik étaient dans la maison et se disputaient. Père avait fini son massacre et venait de rentrer. Avec mes frères et ma soeur, nous partîmes pour la rivière dans le but d'être au calme, loin de la dispute.

Rebekah et Elijah se baignaient dans la rivière, tandis que Finn faisait une sieste. Kol et moi étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et nous nous embrassions. Nous n'avions pas fait l'amour depuis quelques mois, et l'envie était présente. Nous nous alloignâmes du groupe et nous nous cachîmes derrière un buisson. L'envie était tellement présente, surement à cause de notre condition, qu'en deux secondes à peine, il était déjà en moi. Je gémis, et il commença ses va-et-vient tout en m'embrassant. Nous atteignîmes l'orgasme en quelques minutes, en murmurant le prénom de l'autre.

En fin d'après-midi, nous rentrâmes tous à la maison. Tout n'était que silence. Et quand nous entrîmes dans la maison, nous vîmes mère à terre dans son sang avec un trou dans la poitrine. Nik était par terre dans un coin de la maison et sanglotait. Quand il fut calmé, il nous expliqua que père avait tué mère à cause de son adultére et qu'il était parti.

Nous pleurâmes notre mère et l'enterrions le soir même. Il faisait encore jour et le soleil commençait à décliner.

Après l'enterrement, Finn partit. Kol me prit à part pour me parler.

- Ana, je vais partir aussi, me dit-il. Je restais bouche bée.

- Quoi ? Mais ou ? Pourquoi ? demandai-je sur le point de pleurer.

- Toute cette situation avec père et Nik, et aussi la mort de mère me rend perdu. Je vais partir seul un moment et réfléchir à ce que je vais faire de ma vie.

- Et tu ne veux pas de moi ?

- Si, bien sur que je veux de toi mon amour ! Mais j'ai juste besoin de solitude, d'accord ?

- D'accord, dis-je difficilement.

- On se reverra, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu vas me manquer, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi, dis-je en pleurant.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

Il essuya mes larmes et je voyais qu'il était à deux doigts de pleurer lui aussi. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et partit. Nik, Elijah et Rebekah sont venus vers moi et Elijah me prit dans ses bras.

- On va le revoir ne t'inquiètes pas, me dit-il.

La vie craint. J'ai perdu mes parents biologiques, maintenant ma mère adoptive est morte ainsi que mon petit frère, mon père adoptif est je ne sais ou et la personne que j'aime par dessus tout vient de me quitter temporairement.

Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Pleins de sentiments naissent en moi : la tristesse, la peur, la mélancholie, la colère. Oui j'étais en colère. En colère contre la vie, contre les loups-garou pour avoir tué mon frère, contre mes parents pour être morts, contre mes parents adoptifs pour nous avoir transformer. J'étais en colère contre tout le monde, même si je savais que ce n'était pas de leur faute, que c'est le destin qui a fait ça.

Le pire c'est que je n'étais pas en colère contre Kol de m'avoir laissée. Juste blessée. Je le comprend d'être parti, moi-même je suis perdue.


	5. Over the centuries

**Salut ! :)**

**Voici le chapitre 4, bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews !**

**Chapitre 4 : Over the centuries.**

Cela faisait un siècle que je n'avais pas vu Kol et que je me battais contre la soif. Je n'avais encore tué personne; à chaque fois que je sentais que je perdais le contrôle, je m'enfuyais.

Nik était devenu un monstre, littéralement. Il tuait sans remords. Elijah, lui avait sa morale, donc il tuait aussi, mais il regrettait, lui. Ne parlons pas de Rebekah, elle était comme Nik, mais elle tuait quand même moins.

Je voulais partir à la recherche de Kol, mais j'avais peur qu'il me rejette parce qu'il voulait encore être seul.

Mais maintenant, qu'il veuille ou pas être seul, je m'en fiche, je pars à sa recherche.

Quelle est la raison de se revirement ? Nik.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait dagué Finn. Il dit que c'est trop dangereux avec père qui nous chasse, alors il a dit qu'il l'a mit dans un lieu sûr, et que tant que nous restons ensemble, tout ira bien que nous serions en sécurité. J'avoue qu'il me fait un peu peur quand même.

Je suis donc partie avec Sage, qui est la petite-amie de Finn. Il l'a transformé récemment, et maintenant qu'il est dagué, Sage se retrouve seule. J'ai donc décidé de partir avec elle, comme ça, je chercherais Kol. Je suis partie sans prévenir, car Nik m'aurait dagué pour que je sois avec eux en sécurité, comme il l'a fait avec Finn.

Nous sommes donc parties pour l'Ancien-Monde. Plus précisement, le Royaume de France. C'est assez loin pour que Nik ne nous retrouve pas. Et aussi parce que je pense que Kol est peut-être venu dans l'Ancien-Monde. Il m'a dit un jour qu'il aimerait y aller.

Il nous a été facile d'apprendre la langue car en étant vampire, nos capacités sont décuplées. C'est ainsi que nous passâmes environ un siècle au Royaume de France. Nous voyagions dans le royaume et hypnotisions des comtes, marquis et autres pour nous aider à trouver Kol et a avoir une demeure ou loger. Malheureusement, nous n'avions rien trouvé. Juste une rumeur qui disait que des attaques d'animaux faisaient rage en Normandie, ce qui nous fit penser à Nik. Et nous avions raison car un jour, une nouvelle parvint au comte chez qui nous logions. Un homme important serait l'invité d'un comte au prochain bal et son nom n'est autre que Lord Niklaus. Mes autres contacts m'ont aussi fait part de cette nouvelle. Nous partîmes donc pour le Royaume d'Angleterre.

Avant de partir, Sage avait transformé quelques humains en vampire à tout les coins du royaume et leur apprit à lire et écrire pour qu'ils nous informent des déplacements de Nik et si ils avaient des nouvelles de Kol ou un membre de la famille. Je les avais hypnotisés pour qu'ils le fassent et ne disent rien à personne à propos de cela, car seul un originel peut hypnotiser un autre vampire.

Au Royaume d'Angleterre aussi nous fîmes ceci. Sage s'occupa de les transformer et de leur apprendre à lire et à écrire (quand ils ne savaient pas, car à l'époque, seulement les riches savaient lire) tandis que moi, je leur apprenait à maitriser leur soif et je les hypnotisais pour qu'ils soient des taupes.

Nous voyageames comme ceci pendant des siècles, et quand le Nouveau-Monde fut "découvert", nous y retournâmes.


	6. We can't delay the inevitable

**Chapitre 5 : We can't delay the inevitable.**

_New York, 1902._

Sage et moi nous nous étions séparées depuis le XVIIIème siècle. Elle avait envie de partir au soleil, dans des pays chauds, tandis que moi je préférais rester au nord. Nous restons en contact depuis.

J'avais retrouvé Kol depuis 1864. Il me cherchait aussi, et il était allé dans l'Ancien-Monde, mais dans les pays de l'Est et du Sud.

Je l'avais retrouvé là ou nous avions grandis. Une ville s'y était implantée : Mystic Falls. Presque rien n'avait changé, notre grotte y était encore, mais elle avait été bouchée. La forêt était plus petite, du fait de la déforestation pour agrandir la ville. J'avais rencontré Katherine, le double de Tatia. Elle m'a raconté son histoire et comment elle fuit Klaus.

Kol m'avait demandé en mariage et nous nous sommes mariés à Mystic Falls. Je suis partie avec lui quelques jours après l'arrivée de Katherine.

Et maintenant, nous étions à New York, dans un restaurant.

- Tu crois que nous pourrions aller à Seattle après ? lui demandai-je.

- Bien sûr mon amour, tu veux y aller quand ?

- Demain ? lui demandai-je en souriant.

- Tout ce que tu veux, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Il fallait que nous nous éloignons. Les vampires que j'avais hypnotisés il y a quelques siècles de ça dans l'Ancien-Monde ne me donnent plus de nouvelles. Nik a du les trouver et les tuer. Leurs dernières lettres étaient inquiétantes avec leurs "je me sens suivis", "mon chien a été vidé de son sang" et le pire : "adieu Ana".

Vraiment flippant.

J'avais choisi Seattle car elle est à l'autre bout du pays, et par extension, plus loin encore de l'Angleterre et de la France.

Nous avions fini notre diner. Kol paya l'addition et nous prîmes la route pour rentrer chez nous.

Arrivés chez nous, nous décrouvrîmes le majordome mort vidé de son sang. Kol et moi nous nous regardâmes et allions partir en courant, mais Nik nous barrait la route.

- Je vous retrouve enfin vous deux ! Ca faisait des siècles ! Et Ana qui est partie sans nous dire au revoir ! nous dit-il.

- Que veux-tu Nik ? demanda Kol.

Je me rapprochais instinctivement de Kol, et nous nous prîmes la main.

- Voyons ! Je veux juste discuter, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vus et je n'ai même pas de vos nouvelles !

- Pour que tu nous dagues comme tu l'as fait à Finn ? Non merci ! répondit Kol.

- Je veux juste que vous soyez en sécurité.

- En nous privant de liberté ?

- Si c'est le prix à payer, oui.

Pendant leur échange, un vampire s'était approché de nous.

- Ah, je vous présente Eddie, un de mes vampires, fit Nik.

Le dit Eddie regarda Nik, celui-ci hocha la tête et en une fraction de seconde, je me pris une dague en plein coeur, sans avoir pu réagir. Et pendant qu'Eddie me poignardait, Nik en fit de même avec Kol.


	7. The awakening

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Désolé de mon retard, je vais essayer de poster le plus réguliérement possible. Merci pour les reviews et à bientôt :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : The awakening.**

_Mystic Falls, 2012._

Je n'ai même pas conscience du monde extérieur, je suis comme isolée. C'est comme dans un rêve. Mais sans fin. Il ne finit pas. Et rien ne peut vous réveiller. A part bien sûr si on retire cette foutue dague.

Par tous les Saints !

Ce petit con de Nik nous avait dagué ! Je peux pas y croire. 800 ans que je cours pour que Môsieur ne me retrouve pas, tout les efforts que j'ai fais n'ont servis à rien ! J'avais enfin retrouvé Kol. Mais je me doutais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Maintenant, je suis je ne sais ou ! Le pire, c'est que je ne m'ennuie pas. Non, j'alterne entre dormir et rêver. Et quand je rêve, je peux enfin penser. Comme là maintenant.

_POV Elijah._

- On les libére tous, sûr ? me demanda Damon en libérant Kol.

- Oui, répondis-je en libérant Finn.

- Huumm, sexy !

- Damon ! C'est ma soeur ! lui dis-je quand je me suis retourné pour voir qui il regardait.

- Oh allez, c'est vrai non ? Comment s'appelle cette jolie fleur ?

- Ana, lui répondis-je.

- Huum Anaaa !

- Elle est mariée Damon !

- Je crois l'avoir déjà vue quelque part cette Ana, dit Damon.

Damon libéra Ana, tandis que moi je m'occupais de Rebekah. Puis, nous retournâmes à table.

_POV Ana._

Je me sens libérée, soudainement. Comme si on m'avait retirée une pierre de la poitrine.

Ou une dague ? Oh mon dieu je vous en supplie, faites que je ne sois plus daguée !

Le temps passa, et toujours rien, juste cette sensation de libération. Je commençais à désespérer quand j'entendis des voix. Elles devinrent plus claires au fil du temps. Et je reconnu la voix d'Elijah, celle de Finn, de Rebekah et une autre inconnue. Ou était Kol ? En plus quelqu'un était en train de caresser ma joue, serait-ce lui ?

Je me sentais reprendre conscience. J'entends clairement les voix maintenant, je sens de mieux en mieux cette caresse sur ma joue, je sens les odeurs, et je sens mon corps. Tout entier. J'essayais de bouger un doigt, ça fonctionne. Ma main, idem. Et j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux.

La première chose que je vis fût Kol. Son visage angélique, son sourire parfait. Je lui souris aussi et son sourire s'agrandit. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'aida à sortir du cercueil. Une fois sur mes jambes, nous nous embrassâmes. Ensuite, je me dégourdissait les muscles en faisant quelques pas et fit craquer mes articulations.

Je vis que tout le monde me regardait : Kol, Elijah, Finn, Rebekah et un inconnu. Mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

- J'ai faim, dis-je avant de me rendre compte que j'avais parlé.

Kol me passa une poche remplie de sang, que j'avala rapidement, pendant qu'il dessinait de ses doigts les veines autour de mes yeux, en me lançant un regard tendre. Regard que je lui retournais. Une fois ma poche vide, Kol m'embrassa.

- Vous avez fini les amoureux ? demanda l'inconnu.

- Qui est-tu ? lui demandai-je.

- Damon Salvatore, ma jolie.

Kol se raidit et commença a ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais je le devança.

- Damon Salvatore Ma Jolie ? Original. dis-je.

Tout le monde pouffa, et le dit Damon eu un sourire en coin.

- Tu es le frère de Stefan ? Je vous ai déjà vu, ça me reviens maintenant. J'étais à Mystic Falls en 1864, j'y ai rencontré Katherine, dis-je.

- Ana Rosenbach c'est ça ? Mais oui ! Tu t'es marié avec Kol et vous êtes partis après !

- Voilà ! dis-je.

- Et si nous revenions à nos affaires ? dit Elijah.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je.

Elijah, Rebekah et Damon m'expliquérent tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Nik pendant mon "sommeil". Kol et Finn étant déjà au courant avant moi.

- Je n'en reviens pas. Et vous me dites qu'il a tué mère ?

- Ouai, répondit Damon.

- Bon allons-y, dit Elijah.


	8. For over a century, I lived in a box

Salut ! :)

Voici le chapitre 7 !

Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu le dernier Twilight, mais il est génial ! Plus d'action que les autres de la saga. J'en tremblé et eu les larmes aux yeux à un moment (si vous l'avez vu vous devez savoir de quoi je parle). Et un grand soulagement aprés bien sur, on était une centaine dans la salle et on a tous soufflé de soulagement en même temps ;)

Bonne lecture :)

**Chapitre 7 : For over a century, I lived in a box. Until now.**

Le plan était simple : nous devions mettre hors d'état de nuire Nik. Tout le monde sera content comme ça.

Nous suivîmes Elijah jusqu'à une salle à manger ou se trouvait Nik avec le frère de Damon, Stefan. Finn fut le premier que Nik aperçu.

- Finn ?

- Bonsoir Niklaus, ça fait longtemps, dit-il.

Nik nous aperçu tous, et on voyait clairement la panique et la peur sur son visage. Finn fonça vers Nik et lui planta une dague dans la main, Rebekah, elle, en fit de même mais à l'abdomen.

- Stefan, Damon, vous pouvez nous laisser en famille, dit Elijah.

Stefan et Damon partirent donc. Et Rebekah commença à détruire la pièce en cassant des vases et en renversant des meubles.

- Arrêtes ! J'ai rénové cette maison pour que nous puissions y vivre ensemble ! dit Nik.

- Ensemble ? C'est-à-dire nous dans des cercueils et toi sur le sofa ? dit Kol.

- Non, j'allais vous libérer !

- Quand ? Dans un millénaire ?! Tu nous as tous privé de liberté sous prétexte que tu voulais nous protéger de père, mais en réalité tu voulais nous garder à tes côtés pour ne pas être seul ! dis-je.

- Ana je...

- TAIT TOI ! criai-je.

Nous entendîmes le grincement d'une porte et nous retournâmes tous. Ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Et je n'étais pas la seule à en voir mes frères et soeur. Notre mère était là, elle passa devant nous et avança vers Nik qui avait baissé les yeux.

- Regarde moi ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Ce qu'il fit avec difficulté.

- Vous allez me tuer ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Te tuer ? J'ai eu 1000 ans pour réfléchir et te pardonner Niklaus.

Elle se retourna pour nous regarder tous.

- Je veux que l'on soit une famille à nouveau, annonça-t-elle.

Gné ? pensais-je. 1000 ans qu'elle est morte et là elle revient pour nous annoncer qu'elle veut que l'on soit réunis ? Et elle pardonne Nik en plus ! Ca c'est le bouquet !

- Comment pouvez-vous lui pardonner après ce qu'il vous a fait ? demanda Finn.

- Je n'ai plus la force de haïr, et j'ai moi même fais des erreurs, dit mère.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec Kol à mes côtés dans le lit. Après une longue discussion hier soir, la famille était belle et bien réunie.

Il ne reste plus qu'à nous adapter à notre nouvelle époque. Ce qui me semble difficile vu l'engin carré gigantesque que j'ai vu dans le salon. Rebekah appelle ça une télé. Aujourd'hui, elle allait nous apprendre à moi et à Kol tout ce que nous devons savoir. Nik et Elijah s'occupent de mère et Finn.

- Mais c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? Je ressemble à une gourgandine ! dis-je.

- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dis quand je me suis réveillée après 90 ans, dit Rebekah.

- Moi je te trouve superbe chérie ! me dit Kol.

- Evidemment que tu aimes, je suis à moitiée nue ! dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rebekah pouffa et Kol me servit un sourire coquin. Je lui sourit à mon tour, et me retournais vers le miroir. Je portais un haut noir avec une jupe courte rouge qui me serrait à la taille. Comparé à ce que je portais hier, c'est très différent.

Toute l'après-midi fût consacrée aux vêtements. Kol n'avait pas de difficultés de ce côté là étant un homme et s'adapta donc vite, mais moi je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec une mini-jupe. Je changeais donc pour un pantalon noir "slim" avec une chemise blanche et des ballerines noires.

Le soir même, Rebekah nous parla des nouvelles technologies et nous acheta des portables à moi et à Kol.

- Mais pourquoi quand je touche "l'écran" - je mimais les guillemets - il n'arrête pas de changer d'image ? demandai-je à Rebekah.

- C'est parce qu'il est tactile.

- D'accord. Donc si je veux appeller quelqu'un, j'appuie là et je choisis qui en glissant mon doigt sur l'écran ?

- Voilà !

- J'ai hâte d'essayer l'appareil photo, dis-je.

- Moi aussi, on pourra prendre des photos osées !

- KOL ! disions en même temps Rebekah et moi.

Nous étions rentrés à la maison et je rengeais mes nouveaux vêtements dans notre dressing à moi et à Kol. Celui-ci était assis sur le lit et me regardait faire. Quand j'eu fini, je m'approchais de lui et me mis entre ses jambes, lui toujours assis et moi debout; et nous nous embrassâmes.

- Tu m'as manqué Ana !

- Toi aussi, lui dis-je.

- VENEZ TOUS EN BAS ! cria Elijah.

Nos descendîmes dans le salon.

Mère était debout devant la fenêtre, Finn et Elijah assis dans le sofa, Rebekah était dans un fauteuil, Klaus était adossé à la cheminée et Kol et moi étions dans un autre fauteuil, moi assise sur ses genoux.

- Nous allons organiser un bal pour faire connaissance avec les habitants de Mystic Falls et pour célébrer l'union de notre famille, annonça mère.

- Il aura lieu demain soir à 19 heures, continua Elijah.

- Il faut que l'on aille acheter des tenues, dit Rebekah.

- On ira demain matin, lui dis-je.

- Ok !

- Très bien, maintenant c'est l'heure de dîner, dit Finn.


End file.
